Envidia
by AinaBriefs
Summary: No es algo que debería sentir porque es algo egoísta de mi parte, pero simplemente no puedo soportar la enorme envidia que le tengo.


_Esta es mi primera historia de DBZ que publico. Tiene algo de tiempo que la escribí pero hasta ahora me animé a subirla :) No recordaba ni mi cuenta, ni mi contraseña xD _

_Antes que nada quisiera aclarar que no tengo nada en contra de Chichi/Milk. Y bueno, son libres de dar tomatazos si gustan…_

_P.D. DBZ no me pertenece. Los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama para mi mala suerte._

* * *

Sé que no debería sentirme así, pero no puedo evitarlo. Tengo por esposo al ser más poderoso del Universo, una persona con un corazón de los más puros que puedan existir, que pelea por el bien de todos y que no le importa sacrificar su vida con tal que eso sea posible. Y quizá este sea el mayor problema.

Recuerdo que cuando me casé con Goku estaba segura de que seríamos una familia feliz y cuando nació Gohan todo parecía ser tan perfecto. Sin enemigos que enfrentarse, ni él estando muerto o lejos de casa. Yo sabía que él era muy ingenuo y torpe, no se daba cuenta de algunas cosas pero siempre preferí dejarlo pasar, era algo que encontraba de alguna manera tierno. También sabía que cuando prometió casarse conmigo no conocía el significado de esto pero siempre pensé en que él me quería de alguna manera y aprendería a amarme si no lo hacía ya. Él siempre tan adorable, amable, siempre tan alegre y cuidando a su familia. Un saiyan amable y dulce.

Pero su amabilidad y buen corazón no lo detuvo para dejarnos más de una vez y por años.

Teniendo que criar a mis dos hijos prácticamente sola, deseando que él regresara para que pudiéramos formar una familia de nuevo, que Goten pudiera conocer a su padre. Era todo lo que deseaba.

Y entonces él regreso, se quedo a nuestro lado y todos éramos tan felices. Por primera vez desde que me casé con él sentía que finalmente éramos una familia unida. Pero yo sabía que él extrañaba las peleas y muchas veces pude ver esa tristeza en sus ojos. Iba a entrenar con Gohan, Goten y a veces Trunks se les unía, para así poder sentirse menos ansioso. Yo solo esperaba que esto bastará para que estuviera más a gusto.

Pero nuestra familia, ahora más grande con la llegada de Pan, no fue suficiente como para que él se quedará. Se fue sin si quiera dar una buena explicación, solo para ir a entrenar a ese niño, solo por su egoísta deseo, se fue dejándome sola de nuevo.

Ya me había acostumbrado a la soledad antes de lo que pasó con Majin Buu, pero después de 10 años juntos otra vez, ya no sabía cómo sobrevivir a esta situación. Era como si yo nunca le hubiese importado, ni esos años esperando por él hubieran servido de nada, y lo peor es que aún después de todo esto lo seguía queriendo como lo quise desde el primer día.

Y aquí estoy de nuevo en Capsule Corp. intentando entretenerme y pasar el rato para no pensar en mi infeliz situación. Bulma me había invitado a tomar una taza de té mientras platicabamos en la cocina. Ella se veía tan feliz y radiante y, a pesar de ser más grande que yo, se veía más joven. Ella lo tenía todo: dinero, lujos, belleza, una familia unida, amor y a su esposo.

Aun no puedo creer que YO este celosa de que ella tenga una relación con alguien como Vegeta. ¿Hasta qué punto he llegado?

¿Y por qué él siendo tan frío, orgulloso e insensible se quedaba al lado de su familia mientras Goku teniendo tan buen corazón abandonaba a la suya? Cualquier persona con sentido común diría que debería ser al contrario.

Y mientras pensaba en la ironía de la situación también me di cuenta que jamás podré realmente entender qué clase de relación tienen ellos. ¿Qué hizo ella para qué él cambiará de un sádico asesino en masas a una "buena" persona? ¿Qué hizo para retenerlo a su lado? ¿De verdad él la quería o solo estaba ahí porque no tenía otro lugar a donde ir?

Todos aun se sorprenden cuando piensan en el cambio que ella produjo en Vegeta al grado de sacrificarse por ella y por su hijo, aunque para mí seguía siendo el mismo psicópata de siempre.

Tampoco puedo entender qué fue lo ella vio en él. Él nunca era amable con nadie ni si quiera con ella, siempre malhumorado y con el ceño fruncido, con una mirada fría y asesina; un monstruo que había matado a miles o quizás millones. Jamás mostraba señal alguna de cariño en público. Sin embargo cuando Bulma hablaba de Vegeta podías ver ese brillo en los ojos que tenía cualquier persona enamorada que era correspondida. Hace mucho que no me siento así…

Y de alguna forma él siempre estaba ahí para sus hijos. Aún no supero la tremenda sorpresa que me lleve cuando ella me dijo que Vegeta había llevado a Trunks al parque de diversiones o que incluso se levantara, aunque de mala gana, a tranquilizar el llanto de la pequeña Bra.

Ellos tenían a su padre y no les importaba en lo más mínimo la manera de ser de él ni su pasado. Para Trunks él era el mejor padre del mundo, no sólo eso, lo idolatra y estoy segura de que cuando Bra crezca pensará lo mismo.

Y de nuevo me sentí mal porque no estoy completamente segura de que mis hijos piensen de esa manera en su padre. Goten era de cierta manera el más resentido y aunque no lo dejaba ver yo sabía que le dolía la egoísta ausencia de su padre, mientras que Gohan no lo sentía tanto por tener a su familia pero también sé que aún se pregunta los motivos de su ausencia.

Después de la pelea contra Cell, Gohan se sentía muy culpable por su muerte. Solía decirme que si él hubiera hecho lo que su padre le había dicho él no estaría muerto y Goten no tendría que crecer sin conocerlo. Pero en esta ocasión creo que piensa que simplemente se va porque es su forma de ser.

De repente, Vegeta aparece por la puerta de la cocina con una toalla al hombro, acaba de salir de entrenar. Bueno al menos Bulma también tiene que lidiar con los interminables entrenamientos. Él grita que tiene hambre y ella le responde que lo siente pero tendrá que esperar. Él dice de manera altanera que ella debería de tener ya todo preparado para él y ella le responde que es un idiota. Quizás no todo en la vida de ella sea perfecto. Después de todo lidiar con alguien como Vegeta debe ser verdaderamente difícil.

Siguen en su pelea sin importar que yo esté aquí. Intento no poner atención a la lluvia de insultos que se dicen entre ellos hasta que el volumen de la discusión va disminuyendo. Luego ella dice con una sonrisa algo acerca de que él quiere más a esa cámara de gravedad que a ella. Él solo ríe un poco, le dedica una arrogante sonrisa y murmura "_Mujer", _y por un momento puedo ver en sus ojos ese mismo brillo que tienen los ojos de ella y luego él se aleja sin siquiera saludarme.

Y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que, a pesar de todos sus defectos, él en realidad si la ama, que si se quedo en este planeta no fue solo porque no tuviera otra opción: él estaba ahí porque quería estar junto a ella y su familia y eso fue lo que más me dolió.

Porque Goku no estaba aquí, porque yo estaba sola y porque por un momento sentí que nadie me había mirado de la forma en que ellos se veían.

Y de nuevo todo en la vida de Bulma Briefs me pareció perfecto y quizás no debería decirlo porque es algo egoísta de mi parte, pero simplemente no puedo soportar la enorme envidia que le tengo…

* * *

_Como ya había dicho, no tengo realmente nada en contra de Chichi en realidad me siento mal por ella, lo único que busca es tener a su familia unida pero es algo difícil con Goku muriéndose o yéndose a entrenar a algún otro lado. Con esta historia lo único que quería contar es la manera en que creo que ella se podría sentir al comparar su vida con la de Bulma. Si bien Vegeta no es el mejor esposo ni el mejor padre pienso que definitivamente le ha ganado en ese aspecto a Goku. ¡Bravo por Veggie!_


End file.
